So That's What You Do!
by Brownie-luving Icee-chan
Summary: Rated for Inu's potty mouth. Anyway, I had this wacky idea and I just turned it into a fic. I thought it was really cute!!!


So THAT'S What You Guys Do!  
  
This idea came to me while I was talking with my friend. I thought it was really adorable, and VERY funny. Anywayz, I just had to turn it into a ficcy, so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang were walking, as usual. It had been days since they'd heard any news of shards, but Kagome had insisted on going to the nearest village to rest.  
  
Now Miroku was walking behind Kagome, and took a chance to grope her. "Eeep!" she shrieked and ran towards Inuyasha, hugging him tightly.  
  
It took only a second for the hanyou to register the cause of Kagome's sudden outburst. He turned angrily on Miroku, who was 'innocently' whistling a tune. "How many times do I have to tell you, bozou? DON'T TOUCH KAGOME. OR SANGO!!!" he added.  
  
"Miroku, in my time, there's a saying. It's goes 'keep your hands to yourself'!" Kagome's voice was muffled by Inuyasha's yukata, but the group could easily trace the annoyance and anger in it.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, wench." Inuyasha growled. Kagome noticed that she was still clinging to the hanyou and jumped away fiercely, but a slight tinge of red immediately appeared on her face.  
  
"Oh please!" she snorted. "The only reason I EVER do that is because I know that you'd strangle Miroku if you caught him groping me." She brushed it off. Plus, it's kind of nice. Hold the phone!!! Where in the name of Kami- sama did THAT come from? Well, it's better I thought it and didn't say it! No wait, it isn't better I thought it because it isn't a good thought. Kagome thought, while Shippou was waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Kagome? Hello in there? Are alright?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome seemed to snap back down to earth and looked at Shippou. "Oh, I'm fine Shippou. Hey, I've got something for you." She said. Shippou was eagerly jumping from one foot to the other. He just LOVED surprises. She produced one chocolate candy bar and unwrapped it, leaving only the tip exposed.  
  
"Chocolate!!! Thanks, Kagome-chan!" he seized it and she laughed.  
  
Inuyasha had his back to the others, but when he heard Shippou's happy cheers, he rushed over and immediately snatched the candy bar from his hands.  
  
"INUYASHA!!!" Shippou yelled.  
  
Kagome turned around seeing Inuyasha snatch the chocolate from his hands. "Inuyasha! Give that back to Shippou this instant!" She sauntered up to him and pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Gods woman!" He threw up his hands. "Would you stop doing that??!!" He yelled.  
  
"Stop what?" she tried to get the candy back, but he kept it above his head and out of her reach.  
  
"Quit spoiling that stupid little brat! It makes me sick! I don't want you spoiling him."  
  
"Well, it's my choice and I want to spoil him. Damn, Inuyasha. I wish you'd consider other's feelings besides your own." Kagome said and started retreating to the giggling Sango and groping Miroku who had a fresh bump on his head. Inuyasha relaxed a little, thinking he had won, but Kagome spun around and shouted "Osuwari!!! Osuwari!!!" and Inuyasha was yanked to the ground by that damned rosary. She ran over to him, and took the candy bar lightly from his hand, and redistributed it to Shippou.  
  
"Thank you, Kagome-chan!" He said making a really kawaii face and taking tiny nibbles before taking larger bites. He stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha when Kagome wasn't looking and licked his fingers. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, they had finally decided to set up camp after the nearest village was suddenly not so near. They all sat eating ramen, when Sango stood up. "I think I'm in need of a very refreshing bath. Kagome-chan, would you like to come?"  
  
"Why, sure Sango." Kagome said rubbing her sore muscles. She shot a rather hostile look at the two men, one grinning mischievously and the other looking off to the side. "Stay here and look after Shippou-chan. If anything happens to him, I swear!" Kagome warned pointing to the tiny slumbering figure that was curled into a tiny ball in her sleeping bag. They both shot death glares at the pair before walking into the forest.  
  
Miroku waited about five minutes before calmly getting up and walking in the same direction the girls had just went in. Inuyasha noticed his movement. "Where do you think you're going?" he growled.  
  
"Why, for a quick bath." He said plainly.  
  
"You heard Kagome. She said we have to watch Shippou or she'd kill us." Inuyasha tightened his grip on the houshi's arm.  
  
"It only takes one person to watch after a child, Inuyasha." Miroku said before dashing off. Oh, shit! Kagome'll kill me if I don't at least try and stop him! What about the brat? He's asleep. He'll be fine. I can just feel the 'osuwari's' now. He thought before bounding in the same direction Miroku had gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Ahhhh." Sango murmured as both girls sat in the refreshing water.  
  
"It does feel pretty good, doesn't it?" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sango nodded in response before her eyes snapped open. "Hey, Kagome, you don't think Miroku will come and spy on us, do you?" She shifted nervously as she heard a twig snap somewhere in the bushes.  
  
Kagome, who obviously hadn't heard it, said. "I don't think so. I mean, Inuyasha will try to stop him, and he knows not to follow him and leave Shippou alone or he'll just start walking on his face." She laughed.  
  
Your right, Kagome-chan." Sango's tense shoulders relaxed a little. "Do you have some of that soap you use for your hair, Kagome-chan?" she asked with her eyes closed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, shampoo? Sure do Sango! Wait a second. It's in my bag, I'll go get it." Kagome said and stood up and walked over to her bulging yellow backpack. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shippou's stomach growled as he stretched and yawned. "Kagome-chan, do you have some." He trailed off as he realized that he was all alone in the camp. His eyes became wide and fearful. They can't have gone far. Right? Calm down, Shippou. Just follow their scents and you should find them. Easy enough. Shippou thought before wandering in the direction everyone else's scents went in. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey, you hentai! Come on! Kagome is gonna-" Inuyasha said, but Miroku abruptly put his hand over Inuyasha's mouth and grinned.  
  
Kagome had just gotten out of the water to retrieve something from her yellow backpack when Inuyasha came grumbling loudly. Kagome looked up slightly, then shrugged and went back to rummaging in her bag. Miroku had his infamous grin plastered on his face, but Inuyasha wasn't too happy in the least. He bit Miroku's finger, which caused him to yank it back and shoot an alarmed look at Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok, bozou. Time to go." Inuyasha said looking up and pulling the priest's robes back towards the camp.  
  
"Hold on one second Inuyasha." Miroku protested.  
  
Just then, there was a rustling in the bushes, and Kagome looked up before diving back into the waters. INUYASHA!!! Her mind screamed. Sango also noticed and sank deeper into the waters until only her head was submerged in the water.  
  
Inuyasha turned around, ready to strike the thing when it stepped forward. "SHIPPOU!!!???" Inuyasha yelled forgetting about being quiet. He toppled backwards and out into the open where Kagome and Sango could see them all.  
  
Miroku stepped forward and smiled nervously. "Hello, lovely ladies." He said and started whistling.  
  
"Houshi-sama." Sango growled, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome growled angrily.  
  
"So THIS is what you guys do when you all disappear. I've been wondering." Shippou said cheerfully.  
  
"Shippou, close your eyes. Inuyasha and Miroku are about to be in a LOT of pain." Kagome said, quickly dressing behind a tree.  
  
"A LOT of pain." Sango added. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After about 5 dozen 'osuwaris' and 5 dozen swinging of Hiriakotsu, the group finally settled down to eat. Kagome and Sango sat a great distance away from Inuyasha and Miroku, sending death glares as they ate their Ramen.  
  
Shippou had been laughing at the pair, and Inuyasha, finlly sick of the kits taunting, reached for him, but Shippou jumped out of his grasp just in time. "Hey, keep your hands to yourself!!!" He squeaked.  
  
"Why you little brat!" Inuyasha growled and jumped up.  
  
Whaddaya think? I thought it was pretty fun. Please review. I'd like to know what you thought. This turned out to be a pretty long one-shot. 


End file.
